The entertainment industry offers a variety of passive and interactive forms of amusement, which often are tailored depending on the target audience. For example, different video games are specifically marketed to specific target age groups, as are television programs. With advances in computer-based technology, there has been a tendency of video games to emulate television (TV) programs. In fact, there often is significant crossover between video games and television. For example, some video games later become the subject of television programs and/or full-length feature movies. Other computer video games are based on television programs and movies. Despite the similarities in subject matter, there is little interaction between the video games and associated programs. Typically, one can either be a participant of the video game or a passive viewer of a television program or movie.
Many video games are equipped with multiplayer capabilities that can be accessed over a network, such as the Internet. Networked multiplayer games are becoming tremendously popular, attracting gamers of a variety of ages. Traditional board and card games are also increasingly being played online and are likely to continue to gain popularity. Due to the status of such games, game manufacturers are devoting considerable time and money into increasing their share of this expanding market. Efforts also have been made to make television a more interactive experience.